random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RAWAFCC
, or Random and (semi-)Awkward page With All Fanon and Canon Characters, is a page made by AgentP. It is similar to the RAWEFC on the fanon wiki- but no Alice FS. ---- Peter: Hi and welcome to RAWAFCC! Chad: Where's the elevator? Peter: I don't know. Maybe you should try over there. *points to elevator* Chad: Oh... Nom Nom: ROAR!!! Peter: I think he wants tacos. Phineas: How do you know? Peter: Because he likes tacos... Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Peter: Making a random page with all characters but Alice FS. Ferb: Technically, a character cannot be excluded from a storyline, a character can only be away from the main storyline in the sense that they are not involved in the main plot. Phineas: TRANSLATION: A character can't be "not in a page" they can only be uninvolved in it. Right? Ferb: *click noise* Wakko and Yakko: Hellooooooo Nurse! Nurse: Help me, triangle head kid! Help me! Phineas (aside): You'd think they'd remember our names after we saved them from...(Pauses) those evil guys, Doofen-something and the guy with the long name. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Meap the Alien. Just in time to do something...I think. Meap: Meap! Vanessa: Dad! You are supposed to be looking at some documents! Doofenshmirtz: To quote the great me (Points to self), "Evil is for now. Other stuff can wait until Tuesday." Vanessa: Today is Tuesday. Doofenshmirtz: Oh...right. Albert: ...Why am I here again? Peter: I have NO idea. Irving: Must...take...million...pictures...of...Phineas...and...Ferb...each! Phineas: You are too obsessed with us... Irving: And your too OOC. Albert: I just hope this is the canon of that gurgy guy's stories, so I'll have a girlfreind. Mathew: Hello, i'm from future, and not a mary sue. can i stay because Rachel is taking a lesson with the time machine and may take awhile Steve: (in thick Korean accent)please? Nom Nom: ROAR!!! Liz: No I dont think so.. Mathew:Why? I'm not a Mary Sue and my brother-in-adoption can't even speak English at all! And i also have Bandanas that has nuke(size of a pinhead) mode and i'm not afraid to use it. Steve:(CENSOR) Mathew:Even though you said it in Korean, that doesn't mean you can say it! Steve:(Sad face) Mathew:Please? Peter: Here, go into the "Foreign Language" room over there...(points) Liz: Oh you can stay, I was talking to Nom Nom Steve:(Waves bye) Mathew:See ya. So now what? Norm: (walks into room) I'm Norm! Random Guy: Uh, is this room FT? Peter: No, it's room SR. As in Super Random. Not FT as in Free Throw... Chad: ...or Florida Tech. Phineas: Wait, what are we doing here again? Peter: Making a random page with all characters except Alice FS. Ferb: *eats peanut butter* Phineas: Okay... Team Doof: Man.. I wish my characters were as popular as Alice FS. Even if it was catestrofic she is more poplar than 99 percent of characters right now.. Steve(from Foreing Language room)Alice=(censor) Mathew:really? I'm gonna take you to the Punishment room "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-Steve, in the Punishment room Mathew:What he meant to say is that although she is a Flynn-Shapiro, she's stil not our sibling due to her mary sueyness. Steve:(in pain)(nodds) Mathew:I'll be in the C(artoon)V(iolence) room. (Baljeet walks in) Baljeet: So this RAWAFCC is basically the RAWEFC series but without all the Mary Sues right? FG10: *pokes head in* AM I allowed to edit? YAY! NO Alice FS Alice FS: Muahahahahaaaaaaaaaa! Hello,people!XD Steve runs out of the FL room and kicks Alice FS all the way to the Sun Mathew:Steve, do i have to take you to the punishment room again? Rex: Randonut, Randonut. Ren: COME BACK HERE AND FIX THE HOUSE,MISTER! (Alice FS walks in with Loki Laufeyson) Alice FS:Hello again guys. Loki:Have you seen Thor? I am looking for Thor. I want to kill Thor. I... Alice FS: SHUT UP! Loki: So,will you aid me? Alice FS: It was nice on the Sun. A bit cold,though. Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Random Works! Category:Community Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines